Overleg forum:Verkiezingen/Archief
Ik zou eens willen snoeien in de verschillende regeringsfuncties. Heeft iemand een voorstel? 2 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) :Ik zou daar nog wat mee w88. We hebben nog ene volle maand waarin mensen zich kandidaat kunnen stellen. Verder zullen er veel functies gecombineerd worden, wat het probleem ook oplost. 2 mei 2007 19:23 (UTC) ::Lijkt me nu goed genoeg (weer goed werk geleverd Dimitri ), vele handen maken licht werk (natuurlijk eerst handen hebben, maar de inwoners stromen toe. 3 mei 2007 14:55 (UTC) Hoe?? Hoe dacht jij de stemming te laten verlopen? Ik zie echt niet hoe. 3 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) :Men stelt zich kandidaat tot 28 mei. Dan op 1 juni beginnen de verkiezingen en degene met de meeste pro's krijgt de functie. De stemming duurt... 3 mei 2007 16:20 (UTC) ::Idd. De stemming zal best 1 week duren. Iedere inwoner (iemand met een huisje) mag 1 stem per functie uitbrengen. 3 mei 2007 17:39 (UTC) :::Ok. Maar een gebruiker mag stemmen maar enkel een inwoner mag zich kandidaat stellen. 3 mei 2007 17:46 (UTC) ::::Tot 28 mei... Kunnen we dat niet wat vervroegen? Dat we op 1 juni de regering hebben ipv dan beginnen te stemmen. Tis maar een gedacht 9 mei 2007 11:56 (UTC) :::::Ja idd, bijna niemand stelt zich nu nog kandidaat (te weinig inwoners), heb eigenlijk niet echt zin om zo lang te wachten. Bucurestean 9 mei 2007 12:00 (UTC) ::::::Toch nog w88 hoor, ik zou graag IEDEREEN een kans geven. 9 mei 2007 12:01 (UTC) :::::::Op iedereen zijn OP eens zetten dat ze stemplicht hebben en ook zichzelf kandidaat mogen stellen? 9 mei 2007 12:03 (UTC) ::::::'k Zou het op stem'recht' houden. 9 mei 2007 12:10 (UTC) :::::::Ook goed. Kan Robin een algemeen bericht naar alle OP's sturen? Of toch op een zichtbare plaats. 9 mei 2007 12:35 (UTC) ::::::::Njee, ik denk dat we een manueel bericht zullen moeten afleveren. Maarja, we zijn toch maar met zo'n 20 man. 9 mei 2007 12:37 (UTC) :::::::::Optie: Sitenotice maar ik denk dat de meeste al op sluiten geklikt hebben. 9 mei 2007 12:45 (UTC) ::::::::::Manueel dan maar... Qui va faire ça? 9 mei 2007 13:49 (UTC) :::::::::::En vervroegen? Op 22 mei kan niemand zich meer aanmelden. Op 24 mei beginnen we met stemmen, deze stemmingen duurt één week. Op 1 juni (prachtige dag daarvoor) hebben we een regering. Enzo elk jaar opnieuw ;-) 9 mei 2007 14:25 (UTC) :Hmhm (knikt), ja daar kan ik me wel in vinden. Wat vindt de rest daar van? 9 mei 2007 15:13 (UTC) ::ja, ok 9 mei 2007 15:42 (UTC) :::Ik kan ook een systeem maken dat er via een beveiligd sjabloon op veelbezochte/veelgebruikte 'berichten' (bv. MediaWiki:Edittools) een melding kan komen wanneer er verkiezingen zijn, maar dan echt alleen als er verkiezingen zijn of iets anders héél belangrijk. 9 mei 2007 15:44 (UTC) ::::Ja, dat is goed! Als we dat op enkele van die dingen zetten, zal het zeker in de aandacht komen. 9 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) :::::Voilà, c'est tout? Ook nog de data aanpassen op de pagina! 9 mei 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::::::@ Dimitri, ik ga dat straks doen. ::::::En euh, is er iemand op tegen om de naam te wijzigen in "Forum:Verkiezingen"? Dat lijkt me gepaster. 9 mei 2007 16:12 (UTC) :::::::Nei ja, ik vind het geen forum eigenlijk. 9 mei 2007 16:13 (UTC) ::::::::Maakt voor mij niet veel uit. 9 mei 2007 16:40 (UTC) 1 kandidaat Om op m'n eigenlijke Hoe??-vraag terug te komen: daar staat "degene met de meeste ''pro's krijgt de functie.", maar als er maar één kandidaat voor een functie is? 9 mei 2007 17:00 (UTC) :Welja, dat is waarom ik pleit voor zoveel mogelijk kandidaten. En als er dan toch maar 1 kandidaat zou zijn kunnen we 2 dingen doen: :# Die ene kiezen he :D :# Nu nog zeggen dat iedereen zich voor 4 of 5 functies kandidaat kan stellen : 9 mei 2007 17:02 (UTC) ::Ja, ik zou iedereen aanmoedigen om zich kandidaat te stellen, maar anders tja die ene kiezen. Ik heb ondertussen MediaWiki:Elections gemaakt (op z'n Engels zoals de andere MediaWiki-pagina's :p) die ik ga plaatsen op verschillende berichten. 9 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) :::Ja, dat ziet er heel goed uit. 9 mei 2007 17:44 (UTC) ::::Help! Dat balkje achtervolgt me!! 9 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) :::::'t Is goed dat het zo ongeveer overal staat 9 mei 2007 17:55 (UTC) ::::::Voor 4 of 5 functies kandidaat zijn, lijkt me teveel. En inderdaad als er maar één persoon staat heeft die geluk (tenzij helemaal niet op/tegen hem gestemd wordt?). 9 mei 2007 18:00 (UTC) :::::::Ja, da's goed gezien. Wat wordt onze limiet/kiesdrempel? 9 mei 2007 18:05 (UTC) :::::::: Zeker 3 'voor'-stemmen? 9 mei 2007 18:10 (UTC) Vertegenwoordiger van de etnische minderheden Mag deze er ook zijn? Bucurestean 10 mei 2007 14:21 (UTC) :En wanneer er een regering is gevormd, gaan er dan Wikistadse volkstellingen plaatsvinden? Bucurestean 10 mei 2007 14:25 (UTC) ::1) Lijkt me niet nodig en zorgt denk ik ook voor een te grote nadruk op apartheid. Laten we samen 1 volk vormen: de Libertanen. ::2) Volkstelling zal wrs georganiseerd worden door De Vredesgazet, die daar binnenkort mee begint op pagina De Vredesgazet/Enquête. ::: 10 mei 2007 14:42 (UTC) ::::Zelfde reden als bij politieke partijen: ''We moeten een eenheid vormen (mss later iets voor in de wapenspreuk van Libertas?). 10 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) Staatsleider stemmen? Waarom begint de stemming voor de staatsleiders al? 12 mei 2007 12:33 (UTC) :Wie verwacht je dat zich nog gaat aanmelden? Dus ik dacht: dan kunnen we daarmee al beginnen. 12 mei 2007 12:35 (UTC) ::Oke. En wat was de drempel nu weer? 12 mei 2007 12:35 (UTC) :::Hierboven zei Ruben: Zeker 3 voorstemmen. 12 mei 2007 12:37 (UTC) ...stemmen kan nog steeds, maar ze zijn al aangenomen staat er op de pagina. Dit klopt toch niet; stel er komt nog een kandidaat, dan kan die theoretisch méér stemmen halen. Dus ik zou dit conclusie er nog niet willen zetten eigenlijk. 12 mei 2007 12:52 (UTC) :Tja, in theorie wel ja, maar in praktijk? 12 mei 2007 13:01 (UTC) ::Politiek begint met de theorie he. 12 mei 2007 13:07 (UTC) :::Ja, zeg kijk eens hier, misschien dat dat een handigere pagina wordt. 12 mei 2007 13:08 (UTC) ::::Ziet er beter uit dan de huidige. Ziet er trouwens heel goed uyt. 12 mei 2007 13:10 (UTC) :::::Ik ga er nog aan werken, en wat nieuwe "wetten" in zetten en dan ter stemming brengen. Vooral met de nummers is beter, dan kan je zeggen: Wet 1.2 bijv. 12 mei 2007 13:12 (UTC) ::::::Ja, daar had ik ook al aan gedacht. Heb je goed gedaan Robin 12 mei 2007 13:14 (UTC) ::::::Dank je. Wel een probleem: Nu kunnen we geen Titel gebruiken :-( 12 mei 2007 13:21 (UTC) :::::::Mooi gedaan. Mss kunnen we de alg. verkiezingen ook al laten beginnen. Ik denk niet dat er nog veel mensen zich kandidaat gaan stellen. Alleen nog een onafhankelijk controleur, maar is die zo nodig? We controleren elkaar toch al deels? 12 mei 2007 16:00 (UTC) ::::::::Oke, wat dachten jullie van 18 mei? En die onafhankelijke controleur wil ik wel, dat vergroot tevens de geloofwaardigheid van ons politiek stelsel. 12 mei 2007 16:39 (UTC) :::::::::18 mei, maar de regering wordt pas op 1 juni officieel voorgesteld. De controleur, ja, we kunnen (als er niemand hem aanneemt) de functie het hele jaar dor openhouden. 12 mei 2007 17:01 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja sgoed. 12 mei 2007 17:03 (UTC) :::::::::::18 mei kan dan voor iedereen gestemd worden? @Robin, ok? 13 mei 2007 07:16 (UTC) ::::::::::Lijkt mij ook een goed idee - 13 mei 2007 07:42 (UTC) :::::::::::Eigelijk vind ik het redelijk overbodig dat we al op de president en vice mogen stemmen, terwijl het al lang duidelijk was wie het zou worden. Waarom niet direct nu al stemmen. Er zullen niet veel kandidaten meer bijkomen. Maar dat is mijn mening. 13 mei 2007 09:16 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ik weet het, en het is heel verleidelijk om het nu al te doen. Ik zou graag de mening van iedereen eens horen: Titel :Wie vindt dat de stemming morgen (anders is er geen tijd om hier voor te stemmen) voor alle functies morgen al moet beginnen? :* 13 mei 2007 09:22 (UTC) :* 13 mei 2007 09:37 (UTC) :* ... :Wie vindt dat er zich dan wel nog inwoners zich kandidaat mogen stellen? :* Maar het zal gene vette zijn 13 mei 2007 09:22 (UTC) :* 13 mei 2007 09:37 (UTC) :* ... :Tot hoe lang moet de stemming dan duren? :* Maakt niet uit, maar de regering wordt pas vanaf 1 juni voorgesteld 13 mei 2007 09:22 (UTC) :* Om die reden tot 1 juni lijkt me 13 mei 2007 09:39 (UTC) :* ... Euh, er is een probleem: er zijn enkele gebruikers die zich hebben kandidaat gesteld, maar die zijn geen inwoner. 13 mei 2007 11:46 (UTC) :Ze hebben een huisje, da's goed genoeg ;-) Schud ze eens wakker op Wikipedia?! 13 mei 2007 11:51 (UTC) ::Ja, da's mss t'beste. 13 mei 2007 12:25 (UTC) Enja, inwoner of gwn een huisje hebben... :::Ik zou toch het liefst aan de 'grondwet' houden. Of we stellen de verkiezingen uit, of we moeten de verschillende soorten ministers beperken. 13 mei 2007 14:48 (UTC) ::::Dus stemmen mag (op personen in het rijksregister) vanaf nu? Robin? 13 mei 2007 15:19 (UTC) :::::Ja, voor mij wel. 13 mei 2007 16:03 (UTC) ::::::Ik zal er eens aan beginnen dan. 13 mei 2007 16:04 (UTC) ::::::Voila mijn plicht zit er weer op ;-) 13 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) :::::::De mijne ook 13 mei 2007 16:19 (UTC) {tegen} Het zal wel ergens hierboven staan, maar kun je ook tegenstemmen? Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 16:22 (UTC) Het stemreglement staat op de pagina Wikistad:Verkiezingen: * Iedere heeft het recht te stemmen voor 1 persoon per functie. * Je kan alleen voor-stemmen uitbrengen. Je kan wel niet stemmen als je tegen bent. * De president en vicepresident hebben het recht een tegen-stem uit te brengen, als een soort van verzachte veto. 13 mei 2007 16:31 (UTC) :Bedankt! Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 16:35 (UTC) We zoeken nog een onafhankelijke controleur! Zijn de inwoners niet gewoon de controleurs? (deze wiki telt nu,... vijf actieve bijdragers). Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 16:19 (UTC) * P.S. kijk eens naar "Minister van Jeugd en Sport" (naar mijn plannen en bijdragen) en misschien verander je nog wel eens van mening! nieuwe minister Mag dit?http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wikistad%3AVerkiezingen&diff=6302&oldid=6262 Bucurestean 15 mei 2007 16:02 (UTC) :Ik heb al een leger opgestart en daarvan is de president automatisch de opperbevelhebber (Minister van Defensie, generaal, hoe je het ook noemt). 15 mei 2007 16:04 (UTC) Minister van Defensie Betse ruben, ik had me kandidaat gesteld om minister van Defensie te worden, maar blijkbaar ben ik nog geen burger. Ik heb me ingeschreven toch ingeschreven en ben toch burger van Civitas Libertas? kemalist 15 mei 2007 16:18 (UTC) :Waarom ben ik geen burger?kemalist 15 mei 2007 16:18 (UTC) ::Je bent pas burger na: :::*50 nuttige bijdragen. :::*Al +4 dagen op Libertas zijn. :::*En nog wat... :: 15 mei 2007 16:19 (UTC) :::Met deze link moet alles duidelijk worden: Wikistad:Rijksregister 15 mei 2007 16:21 (UTC) ::::Ik ben een Minister van Defensie. 15 mei 2007 19:39 (UTC) :::: Ik ook, het is nutteloos (vind ik toch). 15 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) :::::Ik ben toch al de opperbevelhebber, heb je ergens gezegd, dus moet er geen meer zijn. LOL 15 mei 2007 20:04 (UTC) ::::::Idd. De president is tevens de generaal/minister van Defensie/... 15 mei 2007 20:07 (UTC) Ik ben het eens met Dimitri en Ruben: We hebben geen minister van defensie nodig. 18 mei 2007 12:31 (UTC) :::::::Wat als de Roemenen aanvallen?(grapje)Bob I 1 jul 2007 09:11 (UTC) @Al Beste Al, wat heb jij zojuist uitgestoken? Jouw kandidatuur geschrapt, die van een ander ook en je zelf in de plaats gezet? UITLEG?? 18 mei 2007 17:38 (UTC) :Al gaat nu voor de functie van minister van Buitenlandse Zaken. Anastique ofzoiets was nog GEEN burger en kon zich daarom niet kandidaat stellen. Dus alles wat Al deed is legaal en terecht. 18 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) ::Uhum; Antistatique (Fatih) heeft wel al meer dan 50 bewerkingen geleverd en is al veel meer dan 4 dagen inwoner. Ik sta op een herstel van de situatie! 18 mei 2007 17:48 (UTC) :::Oeps dan heeft Al dus toch een foutje gemaakt. Ik dacht niet dat Fatih in het rijksregister stond. Sorry dan, dan moet dit ook herstelt worden. 18 mei 2007 17:50 (UTC) ::::Ik sta nog niet in t register, maar ik heb wel al meer dan 50 bewerkingen volgens mijn bijdragen. Dankje voor u begrip => Antistatique 18 mei 2007 17:52 (UTC) :::::Geduld. Als hij nog niet in het Rijkregister staat, zal ik als president even checken of hij aan de "eisen" voldoet. 18 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) ::::::In totaal heeft hij al meer als 50 bewerkingen gedaan, maar nog maar 25 in de hoofdnaamruimte, dus hij is nog maar inwoner. Het spijt me, maar wet is wet. 18 mei 2007 17:55 (UTC) :::::::Maar die regel van de hoofdnaamruimte geldt toch nog niet van het begin van de verkiezingen he?! Antistatique 18 mei 2007 17:56 (UTC) ::::::::Pff, alles veranderd hier elke dag dus kunnen we moeilijk zeggen wat nu eigenlijk telt... 18 mei 2007 18:00 (UTC) :::::::::Of je kan een achterpoortje gebruiken: vandaag 25 bewerkingen in de hoofdnaamruimte doen, en dan ben je burger ;p 18 mei 2007 18:01 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok :D maar wel even een opmerking: is een bewerking bij overleg niet even belangrijk om in de politiek te kunnen gaan? Antistatique 18 mei 2007 18:03 (UTC) :::::::::::Bij politiek alleen miss wel, maar het gaat hier over 'burger' worden en dat is wel wat ruimer 18 mei 2007 18:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::En euh, doe liefst bewerkingen op libertas, daar is nog genoeg te doen :p 18 mei 2007 18:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ik verschuldig mij dus even, Antistatique , sorry voor mijn voorbarige actie. 18 mei 2007 18:26 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Geen probleem, maar zouden jullie het mss willen herstellen? Er waren trouwens al enkele stemmen voor dacht ik.. Antistatique 18 mei 2007 18:27 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ik heb Al's wijziging teruggebracht. 18 mei 2007 18:32 (UTC) :Dankje! ik ben blij dat ik nog een kans heb op een functie, en dan wel nog een die me enorm aanspreekt! Dankje x2! Antistatique 18 mei 2007 18:33 (UTC) ::Is graag gedaan. ik stem wel op Alex om hem een plezier te doen (hij wil namelijk zéér graag in de regering), maar anders zou ik wel op je gestemt hebben. Ik gun het je ook van harte om in de regering te zetelen. Zeker nu je zoveel bijdraagt, je was even stilgevallen, hé 18 mei 2007 18:35 (UTC) ::Als hij dat wilt, zal ik mijn stem voor Minister van Economie aan hem schenken; Dimi zal dat wel niet erg vinden :D Antistatique 18 mei 2007 18:39 (UTC) :::Dimitri is toch al zeker voor zijn functie als vicepresident en Minister van Media. Economie is blijkbaar wel een gegeerde functie. 18 mei 2007 18:41 (UTC) ::::Tja, da's wel interessa he Antistatique 18 mei 2007 18:49 (UTC) :::::Mij boeit het eigenlijk niet zo echt. 18 mei 2007 18:52 (UTC) Eerste minister > Staatsleider Ik zie net dat de eerste ministerpost nu ook tot de staatsleiders behoort. Ik dat wel slim? De eerste minister is toch "de stem van de regering"? 26 mei 2007 07:41 (UTC) :Denk je? Ik dacht gewoon dat dat beter was. 26 mei 2007 07:52 (UTC) ::Het is een beetje van beide. Maar jij bent de president, het is jouw land :p 26 mei 2007 08:02 (UTC) :::LOL. Zeg maar, zijn de verkiezingen nu niet gedaan? Dan moet ik de ministers hun functies geven. 26 mei 2007 08:19 (UTC) ::::Welke functies?? En de verkiezingen zijn vanavond om 20:00 gedaan (we moeten nog even wachten :p ). 26 mei 2007 08:22 (UTC) :::::Spijtig. En met de functies bedoel ik mininster van bv. onderwijs, infratuctuur, economie, buiten- en binnenlandse zaken, ... Dat zijn allemaal verschillende functies. 26 mei 2007 08:53 (UTC) ::::::Ah ja. Jij moet ze officiel benoemen. 26 mei 2007 09:10 (UTC) :::::::O. Ik d8 dat het gister al afgelopen was. Moet ik nog een dag langer afw88 in spanning ;p. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 09:12 (UTC) ::::::::Er zal toch niet veranderen... Maarja. 26 mei 2007 11:13 (UTC) :Welja, ik zou eigenlijk graag nu beginnen afsluiten. Er kan idd toch niets meer veranderen. 26 mei 2007 11:15 (UTC) :::::::::Ik ook 26 mei 2007 14:04 (UTC) ::::::::::100% mee-eens. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 14:37 (UTC) :::::::::::Ga je gang Mr. President 26 mei 2007 14:38 (UTC) Foutje (na 2x bwc) Er is een foutje gebeurt: bij Media staat dat ik ingehuldigt ben ipv DN, en bij een van mijn functies staat dat ik nog geen burger ben. Kan iemand dat oplossen? 26 mei 2007 14:39 (UTC) :Sorry, copy-paste foutje LOL 26 mei 2007 14:42 (UTC) Ro ro:RoWikicity:Alegeri. Morgen verkiezingen voor interim-staatsleiders, 15 september voor alles. 30 jun 2007 15:54 (UTC) :Nog zo lang?!? 30 jun 2007 21:37 (UTC) ::We zijn nu met zijn 5-en. En daarna de vakantie.. eentje van ons komt pas rond begin september terug. Maar stem ff op mij (vandaag), ajb :p. 1 jul 2007 08:32 (UTC) ::stemmen? ik vind eigenlijk dat wij niet mogen stemmen op dingen die RoWikyCity aangaan. ik beschouw hun als een ander land.(srry Alexandru, ik had het je wel gegund)Bob I 1 jul 2007 08:36 (UTC) :::Waarom een president daar kiezen, kan Robin niet President zijn van alle Wikicities. En ieder land heeft een vice en eerste minister? 1 jul 2007 08:48 (UTC) ::::Ik denk niet dat de Roemenen daar blij mee zullen zijn, die zijn voor zich zelf begonnen om van ons af te zijn, en dan komt er een van ons in het bestuur. hoe bedoel je staatsgreep uitlokken? Ik vind gewoon dat we RoWikyCity als buurland van Libertas moeten zien.Bob I 1 jul 2007 09:10 (UTC) MBZ Kan de verkiezing voor Minister van BZ niet eerder? ik denk dat we geen 2 weken nodig hebben en stel, ik wordt het: rond 1 september ga ik naar de 1ste klas van de Middelbareschool en dan heb ik, zeker de eerste paar weken geen tijd om het Ministerie erbij te doen, en bovendien, de vakantie lijkt me een ideaal om Ambassades op te richten enz.Bob I 5 aug 2007 19:34 (UTC) :Ik heb het eigenlijk praktisch uitgekozen voor mij :-) Zoals je op Forum:Bestuur/Afwezigheden kan zien ben ik laat op vakantie en probeer ik dus data te pakken wanneer ik erbij ben. Lekker egoïstisch :-) 5 aug 2007 19:40 (UTC) ::lekker is dat, maar mag Fatih eigenlijk wel afgezet worden, bij Forum:Bestuur/Afwezigheden staat dat hij van 4juli tot 7augustus weg was, dan heeft hij toch een reden.Bob I 5 aug 2007 19:44 (UTC) :::OK, maar daarvoor was hij toch ook niet actief, he. 5 aug 2007 19:58 (UTC) ::::Bij deze verkiezing zou ik trouwens willen oproepen dat de eerste generatie zich niet kandidaat stelt. Het is tijd voor de tweede (Bob, Moriad, MenM, etc.) om ook in de politiek te gaan. 6 aug 2007 12:48 (UTC) Daar gaat onze grondwet :-) Eigenlijk hebben we onze grondwet niet juist toegepast. Zie helemaal onderaan Wikistad:Grondwet: :Indien de eerste minister (B.1.7.) overlijdt of wordt afgezet (zie inactiviteitswetvoorstel of afzettingsprocedure) zal er een interne stemming plaatsvinden waarbij alleen de regeringsleden (B.1.3.) zich kandidaat kunnen stellen en stemmen, de winnende kandidaat moet +60% van de stemmen hebben. Deze nieuwe eerste minister zal besturen tot het einde van het oorspronkelijk mandaat. Als die hierdoor meer dan drie functies, het maximum, heeft, moet er een vervangend regeringslid aangeduid worden, dit gebeurd via "4.". dit nieuwe regeringslid zal besturen tot het einde van het oorspronkelijke mandaat. Dat is iets helemaal anders dan dat we gedaan hebben :-) 18 nov 2007 11:24 (UTC) : Damn, daar gaat mijn functie. Ik ga de geschiedenis in als de Eerste Minsiter met een ambtstermijn van 20minuten. :S (Verander de grondwet maar snel) -- 18 nov 2007 11:33 (UTC) :: Jij kan de grondwet wijzigen hoor :-) Hierbij verleen ik u als president de toestemming om de grondwet te wijzigen. 18 nov 2007 11:35 (UTC) ::: Die parafgraaf verwijderen? OF wat meot ik ermee doen? -- 18 nov 2007 11:36 (UTC) Lol. mooi artikel voor in de Adlibitaner :P:P:P Alexandru hr. 18 nov 2007 11:37 (UTC) : Heb eens gekeken, dan moet heel puntje 4 verwijderd of aangepast worden... Verkiezingen Mag er gestemd worden op kandidaten van de verschillende lijsten ? Vind ik nergens terug in het forum. Lars 2 jan 2008 16:03 (UTC) :Je kan per kandidaat stemmen (van welke lijst ook) + 1 stem voor een partij (Lijst O, je bent lid, bv.) 2 jan 2008 16:06 (UTC) Eerste Minister Ik zou mij graag opgeven voor de post van Eerste Minister(iemand moet het doen). 7 jan 2008 18:28 (UTC) :Ik vind het goed :-) 8 jan 2008 14:54 (UTC) ::Ik ook, ik zal je er nog bij zetten. 8 jan 2008 15:45 (UTC) Inhuldiging Kan de nieuwe regering eerder ingehuldigd worden, om de inactiviteit te bestrijden. 22 jan 2008 14:28 (UTC) :Dat zal ik dan vanavond eens doen :-) 22 jan 2008 15:21 (UTC) ::Vanavond? Pfff, druk druk. Ik zal er zijn, maar waarschuw me mss wel eens op m'n OP als je wenst te beginnen. 22 jan 2008 15:37 (UTC) Srr, maar de inhuldiging gebeurt op 31 januari door mij, niet eerder en niet door iemand anders. Tot zolang zijn de verkiezingen nog steeds geopend. --Maarten (???) 22 jan 2008 15:47 (UTC) :Wat is dit nu weer Maarten? Het land vergaat, is dat wat je wilt? Martijn neemt zijn verantwoordelijkgheden tenminste op! 22 jan 2008 15:50 (UTC) :: Afspraak is afspraak. De inhuldiging vindt op 31 januari plaats, dat was afgeproken. Maar als je zo graag terug leven in de brouwerij wil brengen, begin dan al eens met de economie. Die ligt ook stil, net zoals de media en de politiek. --Maarten (???) 22 jan 2008 15:54 (UTC) ::: Het lijkt me niet aan jou om me daar op te wijzen. Ik ben hier nog steeds, en zal hier ook nog wel even blijven. Momenteel heb ik het te druk om hier aanwezig te zijn, en ik heb daar mijn redenen voor. Wees gerust, ad-interim, ik kom terug en Libertas zál herleven onder Zijne President Martijn. 22 jan 2008 16:00 (UTC) ::::Eigenlijk heeft Maarten gelijk. maar er zijn nu belangrijkere dingen. Zoals de Vrije Republiek van Newport 22 jan 2008 17:46 (UTC) :::::Oh, die kan heus wachten. Alexandru wilt onderhandelen (maar vraag me niet waarover), Maarten wil dat we hen ongemoeid laten en wij hebben absoluut geen redenen om hen dringend terug te halen... 22 jan 2008 17:51 (UTC) ::::::Maarten, je hebt gelijk, al zie ik niet wat het voor jou uitmaakt of je de nieuwe fucnties nú inhuldigt of over 9 dagen. Maar goed, als je dat er per se door wil drukken oké. Verwacht iemand trouwens dat de ecnomie op gaat bloeien als het land verscheurt wordt? Ik heb geen probleem met de Vrije Republiek van Newport maar ik ben het NIET eens met Newport zal niets meer te maken hebben met Libertas. Als je dát wil, begin dan gewoon een nieuwe wiki. 22 jan 2008 17:59 (UTC) :::::::Wat is eigenlijk de reden hiervoor? Je gaat me niet wijsmaken dat dit onze economie gaat doen opbloeien. Indien het toch de bedoeling was, gebuisd op je test. Indien niet, wat is dan wel de onderliggende reden? Ben je het niet akkoord met de verkiezingen? Vind je dat er een nieuwe grondwet moet komen, en liever vandaag dan morgen? Wil je een verscheurd land? Hou je niet van eenheid? Wil je je afzetten tegen een progressieve regering? Heb je zin om soldaatje te spelen? Hou je wel van chaos? Had je zin in beweging? :::::::Of was het gewoon een bevlieging, zoiets dat op 123 in je opkomt, "hey, dat heb ik nog niet gedaan!" ? 22 jan 2008 18:04 (UTC) geen deelname Ik neem niet deel aan deze verkiezingen omdat ik 1. simpelweg geen 50 bewerkingen per maand heb geplaatst, 2. Ik geen tijd heb 3. Ik ook niet echt veel aan mn huidige ambtsperiode heb gedaan en 4. Het land beter af is met jullie. Ik ga hard nieuwe wtsvoorstellen indienen en in de "oppositie". Ik hoop dat jullie dit begrijpen.Bob I 26 mei 2008 15:06 (UTC) :Ik vind het jammer. Btw, 25 bewerkingen*. :P Misschien een staatssecretaris? 26 mei 2008 15:07 (UTC) ::Misschien... In ieder geval ben ik hier nog zeker niet weg. Ik word wel een parlementariër...Bob I 26 mei 2008 15:13 (UTC) :::O ja! Dat hadden we nog nodig, een parlement :D 26 mei 2008 15:17 (UTC) Voor mij geldt (deels) hetzelfde. Ik zou - moesten de examens niet naderen, en moest ik geen verplichtingen hebben tegenover andere wikilanden - ook kunnen deelnemen aan de verkiezingen, en vooral dat "president" lokt. Maar dat ga ik dus niet doen, en zelfs geen enkel ministerpostje. Misschien op termijn een miniplekje in't parlement, maar dat zien we wel. Ik wens iedereen hier héél veel succes met de verkiezingen en een goede campagne toe, in de hoop dat het landje dat wij op 24 maart '07 gesticht hebben, terug zal openbloeien. Good luck my friends! 26 mei 2008 15:22 (UTC) :Dat komt omdat MenM zich nog niet had kandidaat gesteld. 26 mei 2008 15:25 (UTC) ::Wat een raar zicht, zulke verkiezingen zonder de naam Dimitri hr. Neyt of Robin Libertatis... Het vraagt wat gewenning mijner zijde! 28 mei 2008 16:49 (UTC) :::De vorige keer was Robin L. er ook niet. 28 mei 2008 16:53 (UTC) ::::Oei ja, dat misverstand zal ontstaan zijn doordat ik er zelf ook maar half was :-) Ik occupeer me niet zo heel veel met het internet meer, zo gaat dat soms. 28 mei 2008 16:56 (UTC) Waar kan ik stemmen?? Greenday2 Campagne 2008 1 jun 2008 07:26 (UTC) :Onder de naam van iemand zet je :: ** . Tegenstemmen kan door niet te stemmen op iemand. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 1 jun 2008 10:51 (UTC) ::Bedankt Greenday2 Campagne 2008 2 jun 2008 07:10 (UTC) Censuree Is nog geen burger omdat ze nog niet op de 50 wijzigingen in de hoofdnaamruimte zit. Haar stemmen zijn dus ongeldig. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 18:09 (UTC) :Hierdoor wint Al de verkiezing van mvBZ -- 14 jun 2008 18:19 (UTC) ::Gelukkig, ben ik daar al vanaf :D --OWTB 15 jun 2008 07:08 (UTC)